


Little Prince

by crimsonkitty



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Other, Prompt Fic, Short, close enough to a drabble to count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonkitty/pseuds/crimsonkitty
Summary: “Which of you idiots is singing lullabies to infants? I’ve had nursery rhymes in my head all day.”





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'the one where whenever you get a song stuck in your head, it’s because your soulmate is singing it.' Posting here before tumblr bites the dust.

“Christ.” Porthos knocks a hand against his head and scrunches up his face like a particularly large bell being rung. “Which of you idiots is singing lullabies to infants? I’ve had nursery rhymes in my head all day.”

Behind him, Aramis freezes. He can feel Athos’ eyes on him like a blow to the stomach and brings himself to meet them, heart thudding in his chest.

The disappointment and sadness there flattens him utterly and he looks away, staring intently at nothing at all.

“It must have been the woman on the street corner,” he hears Athos say. “My mother used to sing me that song.”

“Oh.” Porthos pauses. Aramis can hear the mental shift. The gentling of his words. Like a list of hurts too long to bear. “That’s alright then.”

“Regardless, you have my apologies,” says Athos. “It won’t happen again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If tumblr still exists in a couple months, come find me @ kaqueershi


End file.
